The Secrets Revealed
by thunderbird
Summary: What would happen if their families found out about the scouts? How would they react? Also how would they react when they lovers of the past showed up right in front of the Dark Generals? Stay right there and I'll show you R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the Characters do not belong to me. I would like to thank Christina who is allowing me to use some of her ideas along with the others helping her write; "The Secret is Out" also Christina is the one who helped me out by giving me a large amount of help. Please enjoy my other stories currently loaded up on Fanfiction.net. This is for all those people who enjoy a good laugh or need one. Set during Queen Beryl's attacks. Names I am leaving in N.A. because I hate the Japanese version and I can't remember all of the Japanese ones so the people keeping their N.A. names are Sammy, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Oh what the heck I am pretty much only leaving Serena's fathers name Jap. Because I like it so there. The Flashback is my work while the stuff around it is basically half Christina's with the other half being mine! Please enjoy this story!  
  
Okay now on to the story**  
  
Sailor Moon Book Eight The Secret Revealed By thunderbird And Christina  
  
Chapter 1: Truth Uncovered  
  
The Sound of thunder woke her as she bolted up she nearly screamed as the lighting showed a figure by the window taking a deep breath she relaxed as she realized it was her husband. By the way he was standing she could tell that she was out there again. Slipping out of bed she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"How long has Serena been gone darling?" she asked as the rain came pouring down.  
  
"About ten minutes." He said quietly. Irene could feel the tension in him and was worried.  
  
"What's wrong darling?" she asked with concern.  
  
"What could be wrong Irene? I mean our baby is out there somewhere fighting creatures that our own military can't scratch. I just feel so useless as a man and a father." He said as he walked away from her and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"I should be protecting her and our family from danger and from harm. Yet here I am warm, dry, and safe while she is out there scared and fighting for her life and all of ours. She hates storms Irene we both know that and I.we can't do a thing to keep her safe." He buried his face in his hands tired. Irene walked to him and dropped to her knees in front of him.  
  
"Ken I know what you mean. I gave birth to her, I held her when she was sick and like you I hate knowing that she is out there and fighting. We both know she was never and has never been a fighter. All we can do is be there for her." Irene stood up and held her hand out to him.  
  
"She will be home soon I can feel that. What say we go down and get some hot chocolate ready for her and some nice warms towels okay. We may not be able to take care of her when she is fighting but we can once she gets home." Irene smiled at her husband as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You're right. I'll go down and start the hot chocolate you get the towels and first-aid kit just in case." The two held hands as they walked out of the room both praying that their daughter would come home soon. Irene kissed her husband as she left him to gather the items. She was on her way down the stairs when she heard a voice in her daughters room. Smiling she knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Why do they always show up when I am having nice romantic dreams about Tuxedo Mask?" Irene smiled as she heard daughter grumble under her breath.  
  
"Better not let your father hear that he might start tagging along to make sure this Tuxedo Mask stays away from you." She watched her daughter spin around and smile at her. Seeing Serena standing in front of her made her feel better knowing she was home and in one piece. Serena giggled at the picture her mother decribed to her. Irene walked over to her daughter looking her over for any visible injuries.  
  
"I'm okay mom no major injuries okay? I have a scraped knee but that happened when I was running home I slipped." She saw her mother sigh in relief. It had been one of the conditions when her parents found out her secret that she was she would be honest with them.  
  
"Okay honey why don't you change and come downstairs your father has made you something hot to drink. Then you can tell us about the battle okay?" Irene looked around the room.  
  
"Serena where is Luna?" They knew about the cat and that it could talk and that it was the one who made their daughter out to be sailor moon.  
  
"Oh she is staying over with Mina and Artemis." Serena said as she went to take a quick shower and change. Irene told her that she would be downstairs waiting.  
  
A while later Serena came down the stairs to be laid to the living room by her mother. "So dear how was it? Did anyone get seriously hurt?" she asked sitting next to Serena on the couch.  
  
"Um well Mina received a gash to the head but Amy bandaged that up just fine. Also Rei still likes to play the leader!" Stupid pyro! Thinks she can do better?   
  
"Well honey maybe you should listen to what they have to say they could help you know!" he father said.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right I just wish she would be a little nicer!" she informed them.  
  
"So Serena what have your friends parents said about all this fighting?" Irene asked.  
  
"Oh they don't know anything about us being the sailor scouts!" Serena told her parents.  
  
"WHAT! Honey why is it we are the only ones that know anything about this?" her father asked about to fume at the top.  
  
"Um dad that's because of the fact that you saw me transform! Remember?" Serena asked about to cower in the couch deeper.  
  
"Oh yea your right honey sorry!" he told her. Just then Sammy came in asking the question, "When who saw who transform?"  
  
"Oh great now I guess I'll have to tell Sammy all about my secret?" she asked her parents.  
  
"Not yet dear first we will tell him how we found out then you can fill him in on the rest!" Irene informed her urging her son to come in and sit down.  
  
"Sammy what your mother and I are about to tell you doesn't leave this room! Understand?" Kenji warned him almost raising his voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" Sammy said in a whisper while he sat down.  
  
"Okay a couple of month's ago.." Irene started.  
  
*~*~Flash back*~*~  
  
Authors P.O.V.  
  
The morning was a bright and sunny Saturday which gave all the teens a good excuse to not do homework so the malls were packed and really busy that day.  
  
Around 7 O'clock Serena woke up early and ran down the stairs to wait for her friends Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rei. At around 7:30 the girls arrived and they were off. About thirty minutes later Irene and Kenji were out the door headed in the same direction.  
  
"So what are we after today Irene?" her husband asked.  
  
"Oh just some nick knacks." She told him.  
  
"Oh I see! Well then how about after we do that we go to the movie store?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Oh we haven't seen a movie together sense we where Serena's age!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah I know how about we let Serena and Sammy stay the night at their friends house so we can have a private little night alone?" he asked with a small smirk playing on his voice.  
  
"Oh Kenji you little devil! Why not it would be fun." She said with a smile.  
  
"Good come on we're here dear!" he said.  
  
The two walked into the mall and went about their business unaware of the danger about to descend upon the mall goers.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the mall five girls entered the building.  
  
"So where to first?" Mina asked looking around the big mall.  
  
"I don't know! I'm going to go look at that new store. You know the one that sells charms!" Serena said.  
  
"Oh cool I'll go with you meat ball head!" Rei said holding back a laugh.  
  
Oh no here it comes! the other three girls thought but what they were waiting on never came.  
  
"Wow Rei first insult of the day well at least your not Darien!" Serena said.  
  
As if on cue, "Wow my ears must be burning did I hear our meat ball head call out my name?" he asked walking up to them.  
  
Oh god please no! Not today of all days can I not have peace? Serena thought to her self then said, " Shut up jerk! Leave me alone!" she said storming off towards her destination.  
  
"Hey Serena wait up!" Rei called after her, "See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Man Darien do you always have to do that?" asked Lita about to ball out laughing.  
  
"No but I like to see Serena upset for some reason!" No you think she is cute when she is anger! "Hmmm! Well I got to go see you girls later!" he told them walking off.  
  
"Well anyway where to?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sorry Mina I'm going to that new music store. They say the music there can help you relax while doing homework or any other thing." Amy said.  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to the culinary store. Going to buy some new cook books and some new cutlery!" Lita told her.  
  
"Oh okay mind if I tag along?" Mina asked.  
  
"Nah come on we might have fun. Heck you may find a store on the way!" the other girls said.  
  
Elsewhere in the confines of the Negaverse Beryl was ordering her generals around. "Okay you four (I am leaving all four men alive! You'll see later and no this has nothing to do with Christina's idea of fusing eight men together.) go out and steal energy for us to bring about the rule of the Negaverse!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen!" the leader of her generals obeyed. He was the tallest of her four with hair that was a silver white. He had eye's that looked like they could kill. His name was Malacite.  
  
As the four men walked towards the portal for Earth one of the others walked up besides Malacite. "Sir where are we going?" he asked. He was almost as tall as Malacite but unlike Malacite hair he had long brownish hair with brown eyes, however he to had eyes that looked like they could kill. In fact all the generals had eyes they looked like they could kill. His name was Nephlite.  
  
"Men answer this question and you'll have your answer! What is today on Earth and where do large amount of humans go on this day?" Malacite asked them.  
  
"Today is Saturday!" the only woman of the generals said. She was tall with long blonde hair with green eyes. Her name was Zoicite.  
  
"Good now where would humans go on this day?" he asked again.  
  
"To a large gathering place?" Asked the last of the generals. We was the smallest, however, he wasn't that small. He had blonde hair with fire red eyes. His name was Jedite.  
  
"Right and that place would be?" Malacite asked.  
  
"That big mall of theirs?" Nephlite asked.  
  
"Correct now lets go!" Malacite ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" the other three people said.  
  
Mean while back at the mall Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino were walking around the mall until they came upon a small charm shop. When they saw through the window they saw their daughter standing with another girl with long jet- black hair.  
  
"Oh Kenji lets go in and say hi!" Irene asked.  
  
"Sure then we can find out who her friend is!" Kenji said walking to the door. Followed quickly by his wife.  
  
Inside the store Serena and Rei were looking at some charms that appeared to warn off evil a whole lot better that Rei's old ones. "Oh Rei these might be of big help against you know what!" Serena told her friend.  
  
"Serena what is a you know what?" she heard a familiar voice ask from behind her.  
  
"Um oh hi mom, dad! What brings you two here?" she asked turning around.  
  
"We decided to come and look around for our selves! Now what is a you know what?" Kenji asked his daughter again. Just then they heard screaming coming from the outside hall.  
  
"Darn it not now!" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah I guess we have no choice?" Serena asked her friend next to her.  
  
"No better call the others our families were bound to find out sooner or later and your parents wont let us out of here with out something!" Rei told her.  
  
"Um okay you two what's going on and why does it seem like you know why those people were screaming?" Serena's parents asked.  
  
"Mom, Dad stay here and later we will answer all your questions okay?" Serena more like told them than asked them.  
  
"Very well but we still don't understand!" they said.  
  
"Then perhaps this will!" she said holding up her hand she screamed, "MOON PRISM POWER!" (I left out make-up)  
  
"Yep looks like evils asking for it again!" Rei said then holding up a pen in her hand screamed, "MARS POWER!"  
  
"What! Serena your Sailor Moon?" her father asked.  
  
"Yes dad now please stay here so we can beat our enemies!" she told them in a commanding way.  
  
"Hey Sailor Moon call the others the Dark Generals are here!" Mars ran from the door yelling at her leader.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said while she pulled her communicator out of nowhere. She quickly pushed the buttons for Mercury, Venus and Jupiter then said, "Guys Dark Generals over by the charms store get here fast!"  
  
"Right! Be there soon!" could be heard from the machine in Sailor Moon's hand. "Okay mom, dad you stay here like I asked while we try and beat them back! Lets go Mars!" Sailor Moon told her partner.  
  
"Sure thing Moon girl!" Mars said following her out into the hall.  
  
"Be careful honey!" Irene yelled hoping her daughter would hear her.  
  
"WILL DO!" they heard come from the door as it shut.  
  
~*~*End Flash-Back~*~*  
  
"After we left mom and dad we joined the others and beat the generals for now!" Serena told her brother.  
  
"Oh man my sister who would have thought you were Sailor Moon and Rei was Sailor Mars?" Sammy asked to no one unparticular.  
  
"That's not all the story little brother so if you'll stay settled I will inform you of the rest but first!" Serena walked over to the Kitchen and poured her a glass of water. She then walked back into the living room and set down. "Okay from the beginning of what little I know." She said.  
  
"Ha like you know anything!" he told her.  
  
Oh one of these days Sammy and you'll be eating those words! Serena thought then said, "Are you done?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he said scrunching into the recliner more.  
  
"Good now as I was saying, My friends and I are the sailor scouts and from what my guardian has told me we are warriors from one thousand years ago!" she began. "There was an evil ruler named Beryl and she..." (Don't want to bore people with the story! We all know it by know right?)  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
"And that's how we apparently got here!" she said.  
  
"Very good Serena you remembered every detail exactly!" a voice said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Luna I thought you were at Mina's?" Serena asked.  
  
"Luna? Luna can talk since when?" Sammy asked about to faint.  
  
"I will answer this Serena!"  
  
"Yes Luna!" Serena said.  
  
"That is simple I have been able to talk since Serena and I were introduced!" Luna told him. (I was going to say since Serena was little the first time but they don't know she is the princess yet!)  
  
"Okay now that our son knows can you please tell us why your friends families don't have the right to know?" her father asked.  
  
"Oh that's simple you can thank my little guardian for that! She refuses to let anyone know!" Serena said with a yawn.  
  
"Oh dear look at the time you two better get to bed it's late!" Irene told her two children.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they said heading up the stairs together. Luna going up to Serena's room as well didn't here the plans Serena's mother and Father were making that could change their child's life.  
To be continued****  
  
Authors notes::: Well what do you think will Serena stay Sailor Moon after this so called meeting tomorrow or will other things start to arise stay right there and I'll show you. This story brought to you by the combined works of thunderbird and Christina chapter two The Meeting coming soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. I was given permission to write this story by Christina who is currently writing her own story just like this one only hers is better so if you're interested go read her work. Pretty much the rest of my disclaimer is the same as is the first. One thing in this chapter if you are wondering I don't know the numbers they use in Japan so I am using the area code of Arlington, Texas. Don't even try and dial the numbers, as they are all fake!  
  
Serena: Why do I need to be here?  
  
Luna: I don't know I didn't want to tell nobody anything!  
  
Serena: Then why did you?  
  
Kenji and Irene: Cause we told her we would rocket her back to outer space if she didn't!  
  
Serena: Wow Mom and Dad how were you going to manage that?  
  
Thunderbird: Oh I was going to help out by telling her in the Fanfiction constitution she has no rights what's so ever when it comes to what my fans want! (Wahahaha!) and it's all thanks to a friend of mine her name is Christina! Oh what luck here she is NOW!  
  
Christina: Hello my friends!  
  
Everyone except Luna: Hello!  
  
Christina: Why Luna no greeting for me?  
  
Luna: Ummm! No sorry after what you almost let Serena's parents do to me in your story I'm afraid what thunderbird will do to me!  
  
Thunderbird: Ah I'm hurt your words deeply wound me CAT!  
  
Christina: thunderbird save it for the story I can't wait to read this chapter!  
  
Thunderbird: Okay well then let's get going first a few new details then on with chapter 2!  
  
Thought of a person  
  
"" Speaking to a person  
The Secret Revealed  
  
Written by thunderbird with help from Christina who also is my Beta-writer.  
  
Chapter 2- The Meeting  
  
Still 4 o' clock in morning  
  
While their children slept Irene and Kenji began the poliminater procese of telling the other Scouts parents to come over for a later meeting at their home. Irene who had gone to get the phone book to find Serena's friends phone numbers sat on the couch next to her husband and gave him the book while she wrote them down.  
  
"Okay Irene first number is for Amy Mizuno! I believe her mothers name was Kathy!" Kenji said. "Ready!" "The number is (817) 233-1231."  
  
"Okay got it! Next number please!" "Okay next number is for a Mina Aino! Number is (817) 119-4532!"  
  
"Right and next!" "Okay the next number is for Rei Hino I believe she lives with her grandfather at the Cherry Hill temple (Is that the right temple? I'm not sure!). Number is (817) 693-7780!"  
  
"Alright next!" "That's it since I'm sure the last girl may be asleep!" Oh dear must be that Lita girl! Well we'll see about bringing her here later okay?" Irene asked. "Right dear right now let's get the other things out of the way. In about two hours call the school and see if we can get that Lita girl out too!" he told her. "Okay Kenji!" she said.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs****  
  
Serena was dreaming peacefully.  
  
**Serena's Dream***  
  
"Sailor Moon you must find her and protect her for me until I am able to be by her side!" a tall figure said (Give you one guess who this is!).  
  
"Who are you?" Serena in her Sailor Moon uniform asked.  
  
"I am the Prince of this planet that is all I can tell you now!" he said.  
  
"Okay but who must I find for you?" she asked.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon do not let what others think of you become true! I know you are searching for the moon princess and my soul mate! He said.  
  
"Oh sorry your highness I meant no disrespect! We are searching for the rainbow crystals but Beryl's generals are making it tough."  
  
"Do not worry soon my generals along with yours will arrive to assist you then that evil snake wont hurt my love or you ever again!"  
  
"I have generals?" "Only until my love is found then they will take their rightful place by her side like you do now to protect her." he said.  
  
"Sailor Moon one more thing for time grows short with every passing moment. You will also soon need the help of the other four so until they are with you be very careful! Until we meet again good bye Sailor Moon, Serena!"  
  
***End Dream***  
  
Later that morning**  
  
"Serena time to wake up its seven o'clock in the morning time to get up!" Luna told her charge.  
  
"Yeah okay Luna I'm up!" Serena said getting out of bed and going to take a shower.  
  
In the shower Serena went over the dream in her head.  
  
Okay lets see I must not only find the princess but also keep her safe for the prince and we can expect more help! Hmm I am also wondering who the other scouts are? Wait why didn't I see it before there are nine planets in the solar system so that must mean that we can expect a sailor of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto to join us soon! Then in her heard she heard Very good sailor moon you are as smart as I believe you to really be! Who are you? Ah don't worry we shall meet soon enough! Alright I shall be expecting you! Are you one of the four sailor scouts we are waiting for? Yes little one I am! However there will be others joining you first do not be alarmed by their appearance though they will not be who you think! Very well I shall give them a chance! Good now I must be off see you later! With that the voice left her head. A few minutes later she was out and in her room dressing for school.  
  
Hmm good Luna is down stairs so she wont see me put my stuff in my bag! Serena walks over to the chair where she left her backpack and reaches for a device which she has hidden under a lot of papers on her desk. (For those who need to know she is reaching for her lab-top.) She also reaches for her homework she did while Luna was over at Mina's before the call last night. (Ha nobody knows her little secret get into why she does it later!) After she is done she heads out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, dad I'm going to school now!" she tells them as she reaches for her lunch.  
  
"Serena you're up early!" her mother says.  
  
"Yeah couldn't sleep any more and Luna woke me up so I'm heading out! See you later!" with that Serena was out the door.  
  
"Oh dear! Kenji honey Serena already left for school!" she ran up the stairs to tell him.  
  
"Well why don't we let her stay there and we'll call and get the meeting with the other parents and family members?" he asked her.  
  
To be continued****  
  
Author's notes:::: I know yes it was short but while Serena and the girls are at school we will deal with the phone calls. Also be warned some stuff that I read out of Christina's story will be in my story. Coming soon the next four chapters- chapter 3: Amy's House, Chapter 4: Rei's temple, Chapter 5: Mina's house, chapter 6: Lita's story. What will happen will the girls be okay when their families find out and what is Lita's story stay right there and I'll show you!  
  
Prince of Earth: Whoa I'm making the scene is this cool or what?  
  
Thunderbird: A little out of character aren't you?  
  
Prince of Earth: Sorry ma'am!  
  
Thunderbird: That's okay anyway you'll have more part's later on just sit back and relax.  
  
Serena walks in**  
  
Serena: What do you have planned for my friends and me?  
  
Thunderbird: Calm down you will soon see everything will work out. Trust me!  
  
Others walk in***  
  
Girls: Yeah we're in the story, we're in the story!  
  
Generals and last of scouts walk in**  
  
Others: When do we come in?  
  
Thunderbird: Hold on you'll be in later!  
  
Others: Okay we'll wait!  
  
Thunderbird: So Christina what do you think?  
  
Christina: Let me continue reading the rest of the story to give that an answer!  
  
Thunderbird: Alright well people until next time see you in chapter 3! 


	3. AN:

Authors Notes: Sorry Chapter 3 will be out soon! I am working on chapter three as we speak. It is taking me a little while to work out my own plot for this story! I hope you are enjoying "The Secrets Revealed" please remember to read and review as you read this story and please remember to read my other works as well. I would like you to read and review them as well.  
  
They are:  
  
An Enemy Close To Home  
  
The Used Sailor Scout  
  
The Knights of Power  
  
I will also be releasing another book soon it will be book 1 of my series. It will be called The Negaverse Attacks. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters. Some characters in my story that I also don't own are Galen, Ashe, Drake and Logan these four men are owned by Lady writer of "Soul Mates" they are the boyfriends of the outer scouts. Just thought I'd throw in some new info into my next disclaimer. Also another character that will make his appearance known later is Travis (a.k.a. Tranquillity) this is Serena's twin brother. He is the work of Jendra the writer of "Universal Sailor". The plot of the story is a rendition of the story plot line thought up by Christina!  
  
Amy: Okay so what is going on while I go to school?  
  
Thunderbird: Don't worry I'm just bringing the parents and friends together later on!  
  
Amy: Oh! Okay well then I guess that's okay!  
  
Thunderbird: Good now let's get this started! What do you think Christina?  
  
Christina: Yes that would be nice!  
  
Thunderbird: Alright let's begin chapter 3!  
  
thought bubble Flash back *~*~ With these next few chapters when we are listening to a phone call one person will be heard as if we are in the room while the others conversation will be seen like this [ ]  
  
The Secrets Revealed Written by Thunderbird with help From Christina who is also my beta-writer.  
  
Chapter 3- Amy's House  
  
The morning at the Mizuno house was a busy one. Kathy Mizuno was getting ready for work while her daughter was getting ready to head out for school.  
  
"Amy dear are you up?" she asked.  
  
"Um yes mother just grabbing the last of my stuff!" Amy said through her door.  
  
"Well okay hurry now you don't want to be late!" Kathy said going down the hall.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Amy said finally getting her bag together and heading out though her bedroom door. "Morning mom!" Amy said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning dear how did you sleep?" Kathy asked handing hr some toast and eggs.  
  
"Fine! I actually slept very well last night." She said in-between bites.  
  
"That is good well I'm going in my room to get ready for work I'll see you later Amy!" her mother told her.  
  
"Okay bye mom I enjoyed breakfast but now I need to go!" Amy said heading out the door.  
  
As Amy walked out the door there was a phone call that came to the Mizuno house.  
  
Hmm I wonder who that could be? Mrs. Mizuno thought who was already headed for the front door herself. She reached for the phone and answered, "Hello Mizuno residents! Mrs. Mizuno speaking."  
  
[Hello Mrs. Mizuno! My name is Irene Tuskino um Serena's mom!] the other voice said.  
  
"Um excuse me but could you make this fast I was about to leave for work!" Kathy told the other woman.  
  
[Umm yes well I need to speak to you about a common problem with our two girls and their friends!] Irene told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.  
  
[I mean have you noticed anything different about your daughter?] Irene asked her.  
  
"No should I?" she asked starting to get angry. "Please excuse me but if you would let me call you later I'm sure we can work out what ever problems our children are having!" Kathy asked about to hang up the phone.  
  
[I'm sorry but this can't wait! I am afraid we have a common problem in that our children are sailor scouts!] Irene said.  
  
"WHAT?" she screamed into the phone, "Do you know how dumb that is?"  
  
[Look Mrs. Mizuno I have already told you our daughters are part of the Sailor Scouts and that's the truth! My daughter is Sailor Moon while your daughter is Sailor Mercury!] Irene informed her starting to raise her own voice.  
  
"Oh my god my poor baby! Why is this happening and why didn't I see it my self?" Kathy asked herself sitting down on her couch.  
  
[It's alright Mrs. Mizuno! It was hard for us to believe at first as well!] Irene told her.  
  
"How can you say that? What kind of mother am I not to know my daughter is a part of a group who is out there trying to save the world?" Kathy said starting to cry into one of her hands.  
  
[Kathy listen to me! I bet that you are a great mother you may just have not seen the signs! My husband and I are putting together a meeting this afternoon would you like to come and talk?] Irene asked the rapidly upset woman.  
  
"Yes I believe that would be a good idea! Should I bring my daughter?" Kathy asked starting to stop crying.  
  
[Yes that would be a good idea! Is she there now?] Irene asked her.  
  
"No she went to school already." Kathy said now calm that she stopped crying.  
  
[Well then I guess we'll just have to bring them together after school if we can't get them out of school!] Irene said.  
  
"Yes that is a good idea! Is it alright if I came over now?" Kathy asked Serena's mother.  
  
[Yes by all means come over and we'll make plans for this afternoon!] Irene said.  
  
"Okay I'll be over soon but first I must make arrangements with my job! I will be over later!" Kathy said finally calm.  
  
[Very well see you soon!] Irene said hanging up her end of the phone line.  
  
After Kathy hung up the phone she quickly picked it back up and called Tokyo General (I don't know if that is the hospital Amy's mother works at but if it never said that it wont matter right?).  
  
"Hello Jamie it's me Kathy listen I need a favor!" Kathy asked her coworker.  
  
[Sure Kathy what is it?] The nurse's assistant asked.  
  
"I won't be coming in today and I might need a week off after today! Something's come up and I am going to need some time off!" Kathy told her.  
  
[Sure is there anyone you'd like me to call for you?] Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah could you call Roger and tell him to bring in Mary she owes me a week any way after all the time she took off! Tell him to force her to come in if he has to but I need to time off!" Kathy almost yelled remembering the time Mary took off with out calling in.  
  
[Right Kathy don't worry we'll work on it from here just relax!] Jamie said.  
  
"Thanks Jamie see you in a week!" Kathy said and after Jamie said "Bye" herself they hung up the phone line.  
  
"Oh my baby! Amy I promise we can work this out" she said to the walls.  
  
After Kathy looked up Serena's home address she picked up her house keys and purse and left for her day's destination.  
  
To be continued***  
  
Authors note: So what will happen this afternoon and will Kathy Mizuno allow Amy to still be a sailor scout? Stay right there and we'll show you!  
  
Kathy: Wow that was along conversation!  
  
Irene: Tell me about it! So who's next all mighty Fanfiction gods?  
  
Thunderbird and Christina: Yes we are gods over you all! Next we have Irene call Rei's grandfather!  
  
Irene: Sure see you later Kathy!  
  
Kathy: Yeah!  
  
Kathy walks out for a coffee break while grandpa walks in***  
  
Grandpa: my dear Lady gods may I go by something-other then grandpa?  
  
Thunderbird: I don't know! What do you think Christina?  
  
Christina: Sure why not go for it!  
  
Thunderbird: Okay Grandpa come with me to my Fanfiction office and we'll discuss this further!  
  
Grandpa: Yes ma'am!  
  
Christina, Thunderbird and Grandpa go to the office and talk**  
  
Irene: I hope they get done talking soon!  
  
See you next chapter**** 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters off Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon for that matter, However, the plot line is mine the basic idea is from Christina's story "The Secret is Out" read it it's good. Okay one of my first reviews for this story says that Zoicite was a male in the manga/anime well I know that! Don't worry the good Zoisite is male in fact the good generals wont even be brainwashed in this story just cloned or related in some fashion to the evil ones! Keep sending reviews I'll keep on writing whether or not you review too! Okay people there are other characters that do not belong to me they are Travis and Rose both belong to Jendra. The others are Galen, Ashe, Drake and Logan. These are the boyfriends of the outer scouts yes even Amara and Michelle! Sorry no gay bashing one of my mom's closest friends was gay she died and I don't mind the life style! I just read Ladies story "Soul Mates" Where she has Amara and Michelle in love with two great guys and it stuck! If you don't know in that same story the inner scouts dated the real generals! The evil ones were just evil clones. You learn this in the first few chapters. Okay back to my explaining I am leaving Names in NA except for Serena's dad I don't know why but Kenji sounds better then Ken don't you think? The reason behind this is also cause I can't pronounce their JN. One thing I am going to use the version of grandpa that Christina is using so I hope you like it cause he makes his appearance in this chapter only Rei wont find out until later!  
  
Thunderbird, Christina and Grandpa come onto the set!  
  
Thunderbird: Okay so we're agreed?  
  
Grandpa: Yes ma'am! My name is Misaki Hino!  
  
Christina: And what is your personality?  
  
Grandpa: I act like a sinial old man in front of Rei and her friends but I'm really a very smart man who is an advisor for the Moon princess!  
  
Both thunderbird and Christina: Good!  
  
Rei walks in  
  
Rei: What is going on?  
  
Grandpa: Nothing Rei now let's go!  
  
Thunderbird: Well now folks and Christina let's begin chapter 4 of our little tell!  
  
Remember!  
  
Thought Speaking "" Phone [ ]  
  
Sailor Moon Book Eight The Secret Revealed Written by Thunderbird With help from Christina who Is my beta-writer!  
  
Chapter 4- Rei's Temple  
  
The temple was quiet in the morning, as Chad was busy sweeping up the died leaves on the steps. All of a sudden he heard Mr. Hino yelling for his granddaughter to wake up. Rei must be late for school! He thought.  
  
"GRANDPA GET OUT!" You could hear though the whole grounds.  
  
Man why is it sometimes she acts just like Serena? He thought to him self.  
  
Meanwhile Rei was busy getting her stuff together. "Grandpa why do you always do that? Quit being a dirty old man!" she ordered before leaving for school.  
  
Hmm if only she knew the truth! "But that is for another time! Chad I don't hear sweeping!" Misaki Hino said just then the phone rang.  
  
[Briiinnggg] "Hello?" he asked.  
  
[Yes hello sir my name is Irene and I believe your granddaughter and my daughter are friends!] The voice said.  
  
"Hmm well may I ask who your daughter is please?" he asked very nicely.  
  
[Oh yes I'm sorry! My daughter's name is Serena Tuskino!] Irene told him.  
  
"Ah yes Serena my daughter has a temper when it comes to her!" he said out loud.  
  
[Oh I hope my daughter hasn't caused any problems over there?] She asked.  
  
"No! No trouble my Rei just likes to pick fights with your daughter! Don't worry they always apologize afterwards!" he told her.  
  
[Thank god! I was worried there for a moment! Anyway back to the reason I called!] She said.  
  
"Ah does this by chance have anything to do with their secret?" he asked the dumbfounded woman.  
  
[Yes sir it does! How did you know?] She asked.  
  
"Please ma'am you don't become the head priest of a temple and don't pick up on things!" he said.  
  
[Ah I see yes I'm sure you would! Okay then down to business! My husband and I are having a meeting this evening can you come?] Irene asked.  
  
"Yes Rei, Chad and I will be there this afternoon Mrs. Tuskino! See you then goodbye!" he said hanging up after she too said goodbye.  
  
"CHAD HURRY UP WE HAVE PLANS THIS EVENING!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to force him to hurry since he was slowing down.  
  
"Oh yes sir! Yes sir!" Chad said going at mock 1 speed.  
  
To be continued****  
  
Chad: I never knew I could go that fast!  
  
Thunderbird: It is only with Christina and my benevolence!  
  
Chad: Ah yes almighty Fanfiction gods!  
  
Misaki Hino: Thank you for the name!  
  
Thunderbird and Christina: Your welcome!  
  
Rei: What is going on?  
  
Thunderbird: Don't worry all shall be revealed!  
  
Rei, Misaki and Chad: Hai!  
  
Thunderbird: Good now come Cristina we have Mina to deal with!  
  
Christina: Sure!  
  
The Fanfiction writers walk towards the next chapter.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short Mina's chapter will be up next! The only reason this chapter was short is because Misaki already knew about Rei! Mina's parents do not know anything! Please Read and Review and tell me how I'm doing so far! Chapter 5 will come soon! 


End file.
